


Something More

by manicmea



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Digital Art, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and John are good friends but want something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkdiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/gifts).



> Made especially for Pinkdiamonds

Something More.

Lyrics are from Years and Years.

Songs used are Real and Lion.

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
